That's not good enough!
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "'He groaned and she chuckled, but that disappeared when his hand went to the waistband of her shorts. She squirmed with anticipation. 'I knew it, I told you so.' Jane and Lisbon startled and jumped away from each other, he almost falling off the bed as he did. But if the loud thud was any indication, he did in fact fall off the bed." Jisbon. One-shot. Rated K plus. RE-UPLOAD.


**A/N: I deleted the first version of this story and re-uploaded it. I'm so sorry for it! I've got a case of writer's block, and I don't know if you know this but then if you write, everything you write seems good. And that together with only having slept for four hours the previous night might have damaged my ability to think correctly. I realize now after sleeping 11 hours that I was super mean in the first version, and I shouldn't have done that. Once again, I'm sorry, for all the people I offended. I didn't mean to do that.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**_'That's not good enough!'_**

"Teresa."

Lisbon groaned, and turned around on her side, her back towards the offending thing that had woke her up – or rather, someone.

"Reese."

She groaned again, and covered her head with the sheets.

"Sunshine, come on."

She cursed and turned around back to her biggest nightmare, but dream at the very same moment, and rolled her eyes.

"God dammit, Patrick. Why don't you understand I want to _sleep_ from time to time?"

He merely smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, stretching it more than necessary.

She whimpered, and Jane chuckled, before rolled her onto her back and covering her body with his. Her hands went into his hair, pulling on his curls, knowing that always made a moan escape his mouth.

He groaned and she chuckled, but that disappeared when his hand went to the waistband of her shorts. She squirmed with anticipation.

"I knew it, I told you so."

Jane and Lisbon startled and jumped away from each other, he almost falling off the bed as he did. But if the loud thud was any indication, he _did_ in fact fall off the bed.

Two identical laughs followed, and Lisbon chuckled. She heard Jane groaning, but didn't bother checking if he was alright – he just had to suck it up.

"No, no. No. Seriously. You said that _Mommy_ would kiss _Daddy_ first, not the other way round. So basicallillilly, you have to give _me_ candy."

Lisbon pulled up the sheets and sat up in the bed, looking at the two girls who were standing in the doorway, bickering.

Jane groaned again and placed both his hands on the bed, hauling himself up. The two girls chuckled again, but then crossed their arms.

"But really. Daddy, you could have kissed Mommy with more conviction. It looked as if I saw Uncle Cho kissing Uncle Wayne."

"And Mommy, you could have pulled Daddy closer to you, he won't bite."

"Okay, another time, only better now!"

The two girls clapped in their hands and then went silent, looking at the two adults in what could only be labeled as anticipation.

Jane sat down on the edge of the bed, finally having the strength to get up, and together with Lisbon looked at the twin in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

Ella, the stubborn one, shrugged, and pushed her sister in front of her.

"It was all Lily's idea, so don't put this on me!"

Lisbon sighed, and motioned for her daughters to come to the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we swear-"

"Lily, I know when you are lying. After spending years with Daddy, I know all ways to lie."

Both girls sighed too, and fell face-first onto the mattress.

"We are just so bo-o-o-ored," Ella complained.

"Yes. Bennie got a younger sister, we want one too!"

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other, but then just swallowed, and each pulled one girl in, gathering together against the headboard.

"You know that Mommy and I can't have a baby anymore," Jane said, and the two nodded.  
"We know."

"But nobody wants us to have more babies, if that means more of you."

The girls rolled their eyes.

"But, but Mommy?" Ella asked, almost in a whining tone, and Lisbon nodded.

"Mommy, don't you want a new baby?"

Lisbon swallowed. Oh, if only they knew how much she wanted to have another child. If only they knew.

"Of course."

"Well then you can always try, can't you?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Ella. But maybe you can ask Uncle Wayne and Auntie Grace if you can look after Madison with Ben. And of course, one of her parents has to be there, but then you practice so that maybe you will take care of Madison more when she's older."

"But no-o-o, Mommy, don't you understand? Maddie isn't _our_ sister-"

"Lily, will you stop it now? You can't get a baby brother or sister, end of conversation," Lisbon snapped, regretting it the moment she saw the reaction from the twin.

The two girls angrily crossed their arms and jumped off the bed, storming out of the room.

Jane didn't wait another second and pulled in Lisbon, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I want them to stop asking for it. How do you explain to them that it hurts that I can't get children anymore?"

"You can't, Teresa, that's the problem. They're just six."

She cuddled closer against his chest, not letting the tears win.

How would you explain to six-year-olds that only just started to realize that people don't get babies when they only kiss, that Mommy isn't fertile anymore because she's too old?

Exactly, it was an impossible task.

Jane sighed, placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head and pulled away briefly. He opened one of the drawers in the night table. He got out a bundle of papers and things she had never before seen, but he didn't give her time to think any of it as he threw everything in her lap.

She frowned.

"What's this?"

"Getting children the traditional way is really not the only way, Teresa. I thought you were old and wise enough by now."

"What do you mean?"

"Adoption. I already did some research. Really, the possibilities are great-"

"What do you mean, we can adopt?" Lisbon asked, her voice small. Jane pulled her closer.

"We can adopt a beautiful little girl from Africa... or a handsome little man from Asia... you know, we can become a multi-cultural family. Or we can start a foster family as well, so children here can profit from your abilities as perfect mother..."

"It's... it's perfect, Patrick. Thank you, for making me realize this."

"Always a pleasure making you happy, Reese. Now it's time to make your children behave-"

"They're not just _my_ children, and for your information, they look more like you than me."

"Then we'd better do something about that then. We'll look for a beautiful, perfect little baby, who's just as whiny as you are- Ouch! That hurt!"

"Serves you right." She placed a small kiss on his lips, which quickly escalated into more than a simple kiss. She quickly pulled away before they were trying once again to get pregnant, and got off the bed.

"Think about it for a second, Teresa. We have time enough for this."

Lisbon smiled, one of these smiles that made Jane fall in love with her all over again. He smiled as well, giving her the same feeling and they just stood there, staring at each other, before they came back to reality – but it could also have been the arguing girls downstairs.

Guess they would never know.


End file.
